How to Seduce Your Ex!
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: From misunderstandings, Lucy decides to give lessons to her best-friend on how to seduce his ex. It's just a week full of craziness that might as well have given Natsu a permanent blush. AU One-shot! NaLu!


**WOW! I have never written a one-shot or even a chapter in a story this long! Are you guys proud of me? XD I am! It took me 2 days to write! Only two days! The ideas just kept flowing out! **

**Haha anyways, on with the story! It is OOC though :S **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Natsu Dragneel walked along Strawberry Street. People were staring at him, jaws dropped. He felt smug thinking Lucy Heartfilia would be happy. He reached a familiar building and climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door, waiting. The door opened revealing a blonde, wearing a red lacy dress with red heels. Her hair was left down and curled at the ends.

"Hey Luce!" She stood there staring at the person before her. "You look pretty." He smiled.

"Natsu…" He grinned at her but it dropped, as her eyes became slits, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" She grabbed his arms forcefully pulled him into her apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Err… well… you said-"

"_I_ said dress up to stand out." She hissed. "You'll stand out alright… you'll be the laughing stock of the party!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish, "Sorry Luce."

Lucy sighed, "So… Why a dragon anyway?"

"Dragons are cool!" He grinned and puffed out his chest.

Lucy giggled, "You should be lucky we're best friends! If Lisanna saw this, what would she think?" His smile dropped. "Your obsession with dragons isn't going to get you anywhere. Girls will think you're a freak."

"Do you think I'm a freak?" His mouth was formed into a pout.

Lucy giggled again, "No, but I wouldn't have you any other way." She had a soft smile on her face.

He grinned, "Then it doesn't matter right?"

"Yes it does! I'm not like those other girls'. So we don't think the same!" Natsu sighed and his grin dopped. "C'mon, you need to change." She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt, dress shirt and some jeans. "Your clothes have piled up over the three years we've known each other." Lucy said, annoyed. "You _really _need to consider taking your clothes home and stop invading my apartment."

"Thanks Luce… but your bed so comfy!" He whined.

"And what would your future girlfriend think? I don't think she'll be very happy about this." Natsu sighed but agreed. "Go change, we want to be late but not too late."

"Okay."

A week ago, Natsu and Lucy were invited to Mirajane Strauss' 19th birthday party and her sister Lisanna's 17th. It's a joint party for the two, seeing as their birthdays were less than a month apart. Most of the students from Fairy Tail Academy were invited. Mira graduated almost two years ago, along with her friends Erza, Evergreen, Freed, Laxus and Bixlow. So it's like a reunion as well, in a way.

Anyway, this story starts exactly one day before they were invited to the party…

Lucy walked past the gates and into the school building, greeting people as she passed them. She met up with her friend Lisanna Strauss and headed towards their lockers.

"I can't believe we're in our final year…" Lucy whined.

"I know! It feels strange!"

"And to think I transferred three years ago."

"Yeah, time flies by…"

"Speaking of that, it's your 17th in a month, then the school ball!"

"I know! I can't wait! It's Mira-nee's birthday first though."

"Oh! How is she?"

"She's doing well! She got a new modelling contract!"

"WOW!"

The two girls continued to chat. They laughed and joked around until something, or someone caught the blonde's eye. Her best friend, Natsu seemed to be looking their way. She was about to call him but his expression was stern. So she stopped. She's never seen him look that serious before. She furrowed her eyebrows.

_"What is he looking at?" _

"Lucy? Are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just zoned out a bit." Lisanna turned her head and followed the blonde's gaze. A smile crossed her face.

"Oh. I see!" She had a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"You know… we're not dating anymore."

"Huh?"

"So I say you go for it! You were both meant to be! You're soul mates!" Lisanna teased.

"Who?"

"Natsu and you, who else?"

"Don't joke about that! We're just friends!"

Natsu noticed the two girls looking at him. He quickly turned his head and started to walk away. Lucy frowned again. If you looked closely, there was a pink hue spread along his cheeks.

_"So that's why… I guess I should help him out!"_ Lucy smiled as the bell rang, telling them to head to class.

"We better hurry!"

"I know! Levy-chan will get lonely if we're not there!" The two girls then ran to their first lesson.

**…**

It was now their break time after the first two lessons of the day. During the second lesson, she had snuck a note onto Natsu's desk when she walked past him from answering a question, written on the board. It told him to meet her on the rooftop of the school.

Lucy stood by the fence, waiting for him patiently. The door opened revealing the pinkette.

"Yo!"

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled as they walked closer to each other.

"So what's up?"

"Hey… I know how you feel." Natsu's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Ahuh, you never stopped loving her right?" A soft smile was on her lips.

"… Huh?"

"You still love Lisanna right?" Natsu didn't answer but his reddening face answered everything. "I'm going to help you!"

"You will?"

"Yep! Meet me at my apartment after school!" Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay!"

"Let's go to class, the bell's going to ring soon."

**…..**

Natsu had arrived at Lucy's apartment and the two were sitting by her bed. They were discussing tactics on how to get them back together.

"Hmm… So the problem is Lisanna. When did you two date anyway?"

"Err… About four years ago."

"So you were fourteen! So cute!"

Lucy hesitated a bit before she asked the next question, "… When and how did you break up?"

"Dated for a year… we broke up a few months before you came. Erm… it just happened."

"Hmm…" Lucy was thinking about what Lisanna had said to her earlier this morning. She frowned. It seems she isn't interested anymore. _"What to do…"_ Lucy racked her brains for an idea when suddenly it hit her. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I got it!" Her eyes were shining as she held onto Natsu's shoulders. He looked confused. "You just have to get her to like you again!"

"… Right. You're weird Luce." She scowled at him and lightly hit his shoulder.

"I mean _you_ will seduce her!" Natsu nodded his head.

"Okay." The words slowly processed into his brain.

"I'm a genius!"

"WHAT?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Natsu. Don't act so surprised. I will help you every step of the way." She cheered and winked at him. Natsu was gaping at her. His mouth wide open…

"Natsu, you're going catch flies and… you're drooling." He snapped his mouth shut and wiped the saliva with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry."

Lucy tapped her chin as she racked her brain for things to do. She stared at Natsu, examining him.

"Luce… you're such a weirdo. You look like you want to eat me." Lucy's eyes became dull. She stood up and walked over to her desk and got a notebook and pen. She wrote _Seducing Lisanna_ She frowned, _"Too obvious."_ She ripped the page out and threw it in the bin. She looked at the notebook again before grinning. _How to Seduce Your Ex!_ Perfect! _"First I should write down his strengths and weaknesses."_

"Lucy, you look creepy." She glared at Natsu.

"Number one: He has no delicacy. Number two: He can't read a girl's body language." She smiled brightly while Natsu paled. _"This will be fun."_

"L-Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing!"

"Natsu?"

"Y-yeah?"

She cackled evilly and cracked her knuckles; "Let's whip you into shape!"

"L-Luce?"

"That's _Miss_ Lucy to you!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Let's start with how you _should_ treat a girl."

"A-aye!"

**Two Hours Later…**

"Natsu… _Never_ CALL A GIRL FAT!" Lucy then kicked Natsu, so he crashed against the wall.

"A-aye!" Lucy sighed.

"Let's take a break."

"At last!" Lucy stood up poured two glasses of orange juice and got a plate of cookies. Lucy handed a glass to Natsu.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She sat down and took a sip before speaking again, "Hey Natsu… Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Did you guys ever kiss?" She rested her arms on her bed and looked at him innocently. Natsu chocked on his cookie and quickly swallowed. He gulped down half the juice. "You okay?"

"Yeah… you just caught me off guard."

"Oh… well have you?" Natsu's cheeks started to flush.

"Erm… no."

"Hmm…" Lucy hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you want to kiss?" Natsu's eyes went wide as he looked into her innocent eyes.

"Erm… dunno. Probably?" He was fidgeting, making Lucy giggle.

"You're not good at the romantic stuff are you?"

"No…" She smiled and scooted closer to Natsu. She then placed a hand over his and hooked her fingers in-between his.

"Did you ever hold hands?" Natsu was fidgeting even more and his face was cherry red.

"Y-yeah."

"Cute." She said, simply. "Let's continue with the lesson." Natsu gulped and nodded his head. "To the actual seducing part." She raised a hand and stroked his cheek: the other hand stroking his arm. Natsu started fidgeting more as Lucy got close to his face. She looked right into his eyes, "Relax." She said in a hushed voice.

"O-okay." His eyes trailed down as she licked her dry lips: his own, trembling a little.

She rested a hand on his cheek, the other rose to his neck. He started to sweat a little. She leaned in so her face was by his ear. Natsu gulped as she felt her breath on the side of his face. She then whispered a few words in his ear. "You're still tense." She moved back so they were face to face. He tried to look at anything but her.

"L-Luce…"

"Stop being so jittery! It's making _me_ nervous just looking at you!" She scolded. She placed both hands on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes.

"C-c'mon, I-I'm not used to this! I haven't done it before!" He stuttered at the closeness.

She scoffed, "Hm… Nor have I really." His eyes widened.

"How do you know what to do then?" He whined.

"It's like science really and I'm smart! I've memorised most stuff about the human body. In fact I had done it when I was a child. So its simple."

"… Okay?"

"By simply touching someone gently, it shows affection."

"Okay." Lucy let her arms fall and shuffled back a little, so there was space between them. She scowled.

"You're so squirmy. I don't think a girl would like to kiss a guy that's wiggling like jelly."

"I suppose you have experience then."

Lucy stuck her tongue out, "Nope… I haven't actually had my first kiss yet."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "So how do you know what it's like?"

"I'm speculating!" Natsu gave her a dull look, "Guessing."

"Oh." She giggled at him.

"So tomorrow, I'll assess how you interact okay?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll go from there! So our lesson is over!" She cheered. Natsu just grinned at her happy expression.

**….**

Lucy studied the white haired girl and pink haired boy. She frowned as she saw him lifting a stack of books for her. She watched as they walked side-by-side laughing and smiling.

_"They look cute together…"_

Later that day, at lunch specifically, she saw the two teasing each other and sharing food. Lucy slowly munched on her food whilst glancing at the pair every few nibbles.

_"Why did they even break up? They seem like a couple…"_

When she glanced at them again, Lisanna was scowling and Natsu shouted as she pulled on his cheeks. She giggled a little at his pained expression. He had small tears in the corners of his eyes.

It was now the last lesson, she didn't have Natsu in her English class, but Lisanna was in it. Lucy sighed. Judging from what she has seen all day, they seem like couple. They give each other hugs, tease each other and share food… Natsu even helps her a lot. They seem very affectionate. That's putting it simply…

Lisanna tapped Lucy on the shoulder. They sat next to each other, so it wasn't a difficult thing to do.

"You okay, Lucy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem to be sighing a lot."

"I'm good, just got a lot to think about."

Lisanna hummed, "Okay."

Lucy looked at the teacher. They were just told to silently read for the rest of the lesson,

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Yes Lisanna."

"Here!" She passed an envelope over to her. "It's Mira-nee's birthday invitation but we decided to have a joint one this year… Mira-nee needs to pay for college…"

"Oh! I'll definitely go!"

"Good! It's my part too after all!" The girls giggled, making sure the teacher didn't notice them.

"Hey Lisanna?"

"Yeah?" Lisanna replied, still reading the book.

"Do you like Natsu?" Lucy rested her head on the table.

Lisanna stopped reading and placed her book down, "No… I told you yesterday, why?"

"Just wondering… you seem like a couple, that's all."

A grin appeared on Lisanna's face, "Why? Jealous?"

"W-what? No! I was just curious… I think Natsu likes you."

Lisanna giggled, "Haha, he's like a brother… or a puppy, I can never decided which one…"

Lucy giggled too, "I know what you mean!"

"So Lucy…?" She hummed in reply, "You can go after him, you know."

Her eyes widened, "N-no! W-we're _just_ friends!"

Lisanna frowned, "If you say so…"

"I do!"

**….**

Lucy slowly walked home. She was thinking about a plan to get Lisanna to see Natsu as a man.

"This might be hard… I think he's been friend zoned…"

When Lucy got home, she had a long bath and a quick snack before picking up the phone to ring someone. After a while the person on the other line, answered,

"Natsu, are you free tomorrow? We have a half day."

"Hello to you too! Yep, why?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You wanna have lunch together?"

"Is this a date?" His voice was teasing and Lucy raised a brow at it.

"Don't try to act cute, it's an extra lesson. Just wait for me after school!"

"Err… Okay…"

"See ya!"

"Bye Luce!"

Lucy dropped her phone onto her bed and walked over to her shelf. She picked out a romance novel and sat down to read it.

After a few hours of reading she suddenly heard knocking on her window. She tried ignoring it but it got annoying, when it didn't stop. She placed her book down and stomped over to her window. She pushed back the curtains to see… Natsu…

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored at home."

Lucy sighed as he stepped into her home, "How do you even climb up here?"

He turned to face her a smirk in place, "It's a Dragneel secret." He then winked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't try to act all secretive, mister!" She jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Ow! Sorry! I just climbed up, okay-stop it!" She stopped poking him.

"Fine. Now we've established that, get out."

"You're so mean Luce! Don't you want to see your best friend? You missed me! I know you did!"

"Not really." Lucy looked at him with a blank expression, replying with no hesitation.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "That really hurt… it hit me right here." He patted his heart give her a puppy face.

Lucy just walked passed him, patting him on the shoulder, "You'll live."

"But Luuuuuce-"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I want to spend some time with my best friend… and your bed's comfy…"

"Get out! You can't sleep in my bed."

"But I want spend time with you…"

Lucy sighed, entering her kitchen, Natsu following close behind her, "Well, if you're going to be here then we're doing another lesson." Natsu whined, "Or you could just leave-"

"I'll do it!"

Lucy smiled innocently, "Great." Natsu sulked as they headed back to her room. Lucy had him wrapped round her little finger.

**A few minutes later… **

"So what…?"

"Basically she thinks of you as a friend… even worse, a sibling!" Natsu frowned.

"Okay, so?"

"So we need to get her to think of you as a man."

"Right."

"You need to touch her more…"

"WHAT?"

"Oh hush! I mean small 'accidental' brushes of skin to skin, touching her waist, cheek. Stuff like that."

"O-okay."

Lucy then sighed, "If only it was Lisanna that needed help and not you. It would have been so much easier."

"Hey! That sounded like a insult!"

"It was one!"

"OI!"

"Just fake laugh at your lame jokes and give you food. Voila! Hook. Line and sinker!"

"Hey! My jokes aren't lame." Lucy gave him a blank look; "_You _laugh at them… all… the- you fake it don't you?"

Lucy smiled, "You'll never know."

Natsu just gaped at her. "You're so mean."

"Thanks, it's talent." She then winked at him, making him groan in return.

**…**

"So… we'll have another lesson on Friday and then we'll put it to the test at the party. But! You need to do small things during the week."

"Got it."

"Hm… you're a little clingy so you might want to distance yourself a little. You need to act more reliable, rather than a brainless child-"

"Hey!"

"You might want to hang around with other girls too," Lucy looked at Natsu and decided to be more specific, "Girls that have shown interest in you and aren't your friends."

"But they're annoying…"

"You don't have to do much except actually talk to them for a while in school."

"Fine…"

"Oh! And do not-I repeat- do not sneak into her bed! Even _I_ can't tolerate waking up and finding an extra person there. It's freaky and invasion of privacy."

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway! Let's have lunch!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go order, you stay here."

"Okay… do you-"

"A salad and a chicken wrap with milkshake." He had a smug look on his face.

"Correct…"

"I've known you long enough to know what you like!" A small smile appeared on Lucy's face.

"I guess so."

"I'll be back!"

"Okay." Lucy sighed and rested her head on her hands. A few minutes passed and Lucy was starting to get bored. She glanced around the food court, in the mall: looking at the different customers.

Lucy suddenly felt a presence behind: thinking it was Natsu trying to pull a prank, "You're such an idiot. I know you're there~" She grinned and turned around, only to be met with two strangers with Black and brown hair. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were my friend-"

"It's alright, babe."

"Babe? Excuse me, do I know you?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, but it feels like we've known each other for a long time." The other male said with a wink. Lucy blinked a few times.

"It's destiny." The brunette said.

"I think you should hang out with us."

"We'll show you a good time."

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone."

"Just send them a text. C'mon lets have fun." The black haired male grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the seat.

"Let me go!"

"C'mon, we're only having some fun."

"Yeah! Lighten up sweetheart."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" The brunette then took her other arm, as she was about to hit them with it.

"You're feisty, I like it." She looked around, panic in her eyes. The people around her just ignored or pretended not to see what was happening. They dragged her away from the table.

"Leave me alone! Let go! You're hurting me!" Tears started to fill her eyes as she searched for some help. _"This is it." _Lucy thought. "N-Natsu…"

"It's alright babe, we won't hurt you." The brunette placed his head close to her ear,

"You'll enjoy it as much as us, if not more." He whispered and licked the shell of her ear. Lucy's body started to shake, fear filling her to the core.

"N-no." Her voice was weak as the tears spilled out of her eyes. "H-help… leave me alone!" She tried to get out of their grasp but nothing worked. They were too strong. They dragged her out of the emergency exit of the food court. No one was here. It was empty.

"We won't be disturbed here. The black haired man held both her arms up, by her head. He made her rest her back on him, as he was behind her. The brunette squeezed her legs together, between his legs, so she couldn't move them.

"It's alright sweetheart, you'll be in complete pleasure soon." The black haired man chuckled.

"S-stop…" She cried weakly as the man unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her skirt down. She was standing there, clad in only her underwear. Lucy sniffed a little and stiffened as soon as the brunette licked and kissed her neck. "N-no! Get off!" He placed a hand on her waist and rubbed on her bare skin.

"Don't fight us." The other man then adjusted her hands, so he was holding them in one hand. Is other one started to trail down her body. She bit her lip hard: hard enough to draw blood. She clenched her eyes shut as endless tears trailed down her face.

Footsteps were heard. _"No one will save me…"_ More tears burst through her eyelids as the man's hand touched the edge of her underwear. Another hand started to tuck into her bra when the weight was suddenly gone. She fell to the floor. Her eyes snapped open. The two men were in front of her knocked out. She was suddenly pulled into a tight grip. She struggled until she heard the voice calming her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. It's okay now!"

"N-Natsu?" He would have blushed at her attire, if it weren't for the dire situation. He stroked her hair. "Shh, please stop crying. I'm here!" His voice was so gentle: full of worry. She felt safe in his arms. It was completely different from the other men. She grabbed hold of his shirt, holding it like a lifeline. She felt dirty. Worthless… When her shaking stopped, he pulled back a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. He wrapped her in his jacket and tugged her skirt back on.

She forced a smile on her face, "Y-you passed the reliability section, Natsu." He frowned.

"Now's not the time to joke around!" His eyes bore into hers. He was furious. She adverted her eyes and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." He pulled her up as they headed for the exit. The security guards would deal with the two men.

"It's fine." Her voice was quiet and timid. "Thanks for saving me." He held her tightly as they made their way back to her home.

"Luce, are you okay?" She nodded her head.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm still capable in helping you."

He frowned and didn't say a word.

**…**

The next day, her friends were worrying over her. They acted like her bodyguards glaring at anyone that went near her.

"Guys, I'm fine… Natsu was there." She groaned.

Natsu was frustrated, "I should have gotten there earlier, if I didn't get there in time-"

"You did and I'm grateful. I'm fine Natsu! I'm still pure. Don't beat yourself up!"

"I shouldn't have left you! When I got there… what I saw…" Lucy wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm fine now. Stop worrying about me." She said in a whisper. "Lisanna will get the wrong idea." She then pulled back and grinned. "You need to show her the reliable side too, okay?" She turned and ran over to Levy and Lisanna.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you should be in school?"

"Levy-chan, I'm fine! Let's get to class!"

Natsu released a frustrated sigh, "You okay flame-brain?"

"I'm peachy." Natsu growled and stomped to his next class. Gray shook his head and ran after him.

"You sound so gay!" He shouted.

"You _are_ gay!"

**….**

Natsu spent the next few days with Lucy afterschool. Lucy continued the lessons. Even with what happened, she continued to make him flustered and speechless.

"Natsu, keep eye contact. Don't look away." She instructed. Their noses were almost touching as they looked into each other's eyes. His hand, instinctively, rested on her cheek as his thumb rubbed the soft flesh underneath it. They were stuck in a moment, mesmerised: they couldn't look away. They inched closer as their eyes started to shut. They could feel the heat emitting from their lips, which were centimetres apart: just one small movement and they would touch.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she pushed away from him with a cough. She forced down her blush and calmed her beating heart before speaking, "Good Natsu! Wow! I almost fell for you there!" She giggled. She stood up then walked to the kitchen. Natsu ran a hand through his hair: his face red as a tomato. Lucy drank a cold glass of water and placed her hands on her cheeks. _You can't fall for him Lucy. He already belongs to someone… It's only infatuation after he rescued you!_ She took a few deep breaths and plastered a smile on her face. She walked back to her room, "Okay! Let's continue!"

**…..**

It was Monday, lunchtime. The part was this evening, so Lucy was running around looking for Natsu. There were a few things she needed to tell him before tonight. She stopped at one corridor, hearing voices.

"Ice-princess!

"Fire breath!"

"Snow cone!" There were a few sounds of something crashing.

_Looks like they're fighting again._

Lucy walked into the room, "Na…" Her eyes widened, "Tsu…"

Gray was pinned to the wall and they were butting heads. _Wow… what a sight to walk into…_

"Wow… the amount of times I've seen you two in similar situations, it's shocking. It makes one imagine many things," Lucy smirked and crossed her arms.

The two scrambled apart from her comment. "Hey Luce! I was just won in the fight against ice-princess!"

"Hey! You didn't! I won!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!" They started to butt heads again, growling at each other.

"You know… Natsu, are you sure you aren't secretly gay and dating Gray?" She asked, "Wow… that was tongue twister." She muttered after.

The two boys immediately jumped apart, their faces screwed in disgust, "NO WAY!"

"Hmm," She hummed, "Maybe you're married instead… you act like an old married couple sometimes too!"

The boys paled,

"Icicle stick is gay, I'm not!"

"No, flame brain is gay! I'm straight!"

"You're gay, just admit it!"

"No you are!"

"No, you!"

Lucy sighed and then smirked, "Can you both stop flirting for a sec please. Too much PDA guys." Both boys froze.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Ahuh, you're even in sync… cute!"

"That's just sick, man…" Gray said before running out.

"GRAY! YOUR PANTS!" Lucy shouted.

Nothing…

"Oh well… he'll be scarring a lot of old ladies and children today then…" Lucy commented. She turned back to Natsu. His face was still white and he had a twitch in his eye. "Natsu?"

"NO FRICKING WAY! I HATE THAT ICE BASTARD!"

"Glad you're back with us." Lucy said, amused.

"Luce… you're weird."

"Shut it. I just came to tell you to dress up a bit for tonight! You need to stand out, okay?"

"Got it…"

"Sorry to interrupt your scandalous rendezvous…" She giggled at Natsu's disgusted face, "Ah! Tryst! That's what I meant to say. It sounds more… scandalous that way, does it not?"

"Shut up Lucy."

"Awh… was I right?"

"I said shut up!"

**…..**

And this leads us back to the present… Natsu changing in Lucy's apartment…

"Natsu how is it?"

"Fine." He walked out of her bathroom with the clothes; Lucy had given him, on. He looked good… The tight t-shirt showed off his defined abs and it looked more… _clean_ with an unbuttoned dress shirt and his scarf wrapped around his neck. It looked more like Natsu… it just worked!

"I'm a genius." Lucy said.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I'm the one with the good body."

"Whatever! Are you saying I don't have a good body?" Lucy gasped.

"No but c'mon, mine's better." He wriggled his eyebrows making Lucy burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay Casanova, let's go."

"After you, Princess!" Lucy giggled again as he bowed.

"The Prince role doesn't suit you."

"I'm a dragon dammit!" Lucy giggled again as they linked arms.

"Okay, okay."

**…**

"Okay my dear pupil! It's time to see what you have learned." Lucy joked as they got to the hall that was hired. People were dancing, singing, chatting or eating.

"Luce…" Natsu frowned.

She smiled at him and patted his head, "You'll be fine, good luck!" She then pushed him into the direction of Lisanna. She stepped back, into the shadows to observe the two for a bit. She saw them laughing together as a sad smile appeared on her face. She then turned around to look for her other friends.

"Mira! Happy birthday!" Lucy called as she handed the model, her gift.

"Thank you Lucy! Is Natsu with you?" Her eyes were gleaming. Lucy smiled back,

"He's with Lisanna." Mira then frowned a little before smiling again.

"Well it's good to see you! I just need to have a chat with a few people." The birthday girl then walked away.

"Strange… Oh! Levy-chan! Erza!"

**An hour and a half later…**

A slow song started to play as all the couples took to the dance floor.

"Natsu? Dance with me?" Lisanna asked.

"Err, sure." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist as they swayed with the music.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be blunt here Natsu because you're so dense it's infuriating." Natsu pouted.

"Hey, everyone keeps insulting me…"

Lisanna giggled, "You love Lucy, right?" Natsu froze and tensed.

"N-no." They moved away from each other as she glared into his eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"Maybe…" She sighed.

"What's with this 'seduce Lisanna' thing, I've been hearing?"

"Huh? You weren't supposed to know!"

"Lucy tells Levy everything. Of course, I'll find out somehow. Besides, she seemed a little down the last few days."

"Yeah…"

"Lisanna, Natsu! I found you at last!" Mira shouted as she reached them. She stepped right in-between them before offering an overly sweet but deadly smile. Natsu gulped. "Why aren't you with Lucy?"

"S-she left me…"

"Would you mind being more specific?"

"S-s-she pushed m-me to Lisanna."

"And?"

"She t-thinks I l-lo-love Lisanna." Mira frowned.

"I knew it! She's trying to make you happy by locking up her love for you."

"Lucy doesn't love me like that…" Natsu's face dropped.

"You're as dense as ever." Lisanna sighed.

"Hey!"

"It's true! Explain it all to her!" Lisanna then stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, you better find her and confess!" Mira scolded.

"Fine…"

"I'm watching you!"

**…**

Lucy was standing on the side alone. Her friends all went to dance with their dates for tonight. She watched all their happy faces and smiled sadly.

_I'm such an idiot… But it looks like my master 'seduce your ex' plan worked… they look happy._

Lucy watched as Natsu and Lisanna danced together. She sighed.

_I feel Happy for him… But… I feel like my heart is being ripped out as well. _She slowly walked outside to get some fresh air. There was a garden right by the hall so she went there.

The flowers were glowing from the light provided by the moon.

_It's so pretty… if only that idiot didn't rescue me that day… then I wouldn't have realised anything. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! If only I didn't notice his feelings for her or my own feelings, it'll be easier. How will I face him?_ Lucy crouched down by a row of pretty salmon pink flowers. _It's the same colour as his hair… _

A lone tear ran down her pinked face.

"Oh dear… why am I crying?" She asked herself when she the tear away. As soon as the tear was gone a horde of them followed and didn't stop.

"S-stop it Lucy… you're ruining your makeup." She scolded. But the tears soon became like a waterfall, refusing to stop. She wiped and wiped but more would replace them. She just gave up and allowed herself to silently cry.

What felt like an eternity, her tears started to slow down.

She heard a few crunches of grass: the noise getting louder. It suddenly stopped and panting replaced it. She snapped her head up and her eyes widened. She immediately hid her face from his view.

"Natsu… what are you doing? Why aren't you with Lisanna?"

He took a few big strides towards her, seeing her look so vulnerable hurt him, "Lucy, why are you out here? I was looking for you." He cupped her face with his big hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears trailing from her eyes.

"I needed some fresh air. Why were you looking for me?" Her voice was shaking, so quiet and timid. It wasn't like the usual her at all. She was like a child.

"I don't want Lisanna."

She took a deep breath, "Was I right about you secretly being gay with Gray then?" She forced a smile on her face. She even giggled a little. He couldn't help but smile for her sake.

"No way!" She giggled again

Her smile was still on her face but didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes then trailed to the floor, "Why are you here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Natsu pulled her towards him, a hand on the back of her neck, "Because Lucy, Lisanna and I are like siblings..." He placed a kiss on the corner of her lips and smirked as their gazes locked, "And Lucy." He pulled her closer and placed his head by her ear and whispered, "I want you." Lucy's eyes widened as she gasped. He pulled back and captured her lips with his.

She was frozen. She didn't know what to do. He loved her… did she hear correctly?

Natsu loved her!

He pulled back looking into her chocolate eyes, glistening from the moon's light: doubt, shame and worry flickered through his dark onyx eyes but what shone the most was love.

"Sorry Luce." He laughed nervously as he pushed her back a little. She was like a stone. "I stole your first kiss…" He scratched his cheek as heat invaded them, "but… I don't regret it." The blood started to pump faster in Lucy's body. Her heartbeat increased and she was sure it was loud enough for the world to hear. It froze for one moment before it started to beat again: faster than before. "I love you Lucy. Go to the ball with me?"

There was silence for a while as Lucy processed the words.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I love you too!" Tears started to fall from her smiling face, "YES!" He then wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a circle.

"Really?" She nodded her head.

"Yes. How many times do you want me to say it?" She pouted as Natsu chuckled.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he set her down on her feet.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get the idea I like Lisanna?" She looked up at him as he wrapped his arm tightly around her frame.

"Last week before our first lesson, you were staring at us." He gave her a confused look, "But when Lisanna turned to look at you, you blushed and walked away."

"Erm… I blushed because I heard Lisanna calling us soul mates…"

"Oh. So my 'seduce your ex' plan failed then…" Lucy looked down before she snapped her head up. "So why did you go along with it?"

Natsu laughed sheepishly, "So I could spend more time with you…" Lucy blushed but it soon went away, "And I wanted to see what you'd teach me." He winked as Lucy scowled.

"Pervert." She pushed him away and hit his chest.

"Ow. I'm your pervert."

"I take it back. I don't love you." Lucy started to make her way back inside.

"Oi! Luce that really hurts my heart!"

"Good!" She called back as he ran up to her.

"You're so mean!"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." She said as he pouted.

"Well…" She pouted and hit him again. "Joking!"

"You better be!"

"You know I was Luce! I love you!"

Lucy's face heated up a little, "Love you too." She muttered.

A grin stretched across Natsu's face, "I knew it!" He encased their hands together as they made their way back into the party.

"Keep your ego in check lover boy."

"You know you love it!" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

**…..**

It was absolutely hectic after everyone found out about Natsu and Lucy finally getting together. It seems most of the group had a bet going on, in which Lisanna and Mira won. The people just went crazy. They even put together a party for it because they were waiting for them to be together for three whole years.

Anyways, the ball is in a week and the girls had all gone shopping for their dresses the weekend before. Well, technically Mira and Erza dragged them and made them try on dresses in _every_ shop for the whole weekend. They were in school now, currently discussing the ball.

"It will be so fun!" Levy squealed.

"Yep! And our dates are gonna drool, when they see us!" Lisanna said.

"Of course they will!" Lucy added.

As Natsu walked Lucy home, he got curious from their earlier discussion,

"So what are you gonna wear Luce?"

"Curious?"

"No, just wondering… My _does _need to match your dress."

"It's the same thing and don't worry, you only need to know the colour." He stuck his tongue out at her,

"But I wanna know…" He whined.

"Then the surprise element is gone!"

"I wanna see what you look like in it…" He whined again.

"Don't worry, it leaves enough room for the imagination." She winked and ran off, leaving Natsu with his jaw dropped and a heavy blush decorating his face.

"Luce! Show me your dress, now!"

... And this, readers… is how you seduce your ex! Well… boyfriend in this case.

* * *

**Oh My! This was sooo fun to write! Sorry about the OOCness but it was too fun to write them like this!**

**I hope you liked it! Please check out my other stories and leave little review please? *puppy eyes* XD**


End file.
